


Ⓗⓤⓜⓜⓘⓝⓖⓑⓘⓡⓓ Ⓗⓔⓐⓡⓣⓑⓔⓐⓣ |🄼🄸🄽🅂🅄🄽🄶|

by UwuSunshineMinho



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Gay Panic, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, M/M, Panic Attacks, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-28 07:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho
Summary: |ʸᵒᵘ ᵍⁱᵛᵉ ᵗʰᵃᵗ ʰᵘᵐᵐⁱⁿᵍᵇⁱʳᵈ ʰᵉᵃʳᵗᵇᵉᵃᵗ|"You make me feel like I'm losing my virginity. The first time, every time when you touchin' me, I make you bloom like the flower that you never seen. Under the sun we are one buzzin' energy. Let's pollinate to create a family tree. This evolution with you comes naturally. Some call it science, we call it chemistry. This is the story of the birds and the bees. Even the seasons change. Our love still stays the same.""You give me that, hummingbird heartbeat. Spread my wings and make me fly. The taste of your honey is so sweet. When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat."Han Jisung, is a closeted gay. No one knows he's gay, his friends, his homophobic parents, not even his best friend Lee Minho.Lee Minho, is probably most confident gay in the whole school, but with his best friend Han Jisung, he turns all panicky and nervous.





	Ⓗⓤⓜⓜⓘⓝⓖⓑⓘⓡⓓ Ⓗⓔⓐⓡⓣⓑⓔⓐⓣ |🄼🄸🄽🅂🅄🄽🄶|

Ⓗⓤⓜⓜⓘⓝⓖⓑⓘⓡⓓ Ⓗⓔⓐⓡⓣⓑⓔⓐⓣ

**① Ⓨⓞⓤ ⓜⓐⓚⓔ ⓜⓔ ⓕⓔⓔⓛ ⓛⓘⓚⓔ Ⓘⓜ ⓛⓞⓞⓢⓘⓝⓖ ⓜⓨ ⓥⓘⓡⓖⓘⓝⓘⓣⓨ**

**Jisungs's P.O.V**

**Love. Verb. Definition: feel a deep romantic or sexual attachment to (someone). Synonyms: be in love with, be infatuated with, be smitten with, be besotted with, be passionate about; care very much for, feel deep affection for, hold very dear, adore, think the world of, be devoted to. Antonyms:** **hate, loathe, detest. You wanna know the one I feel for Lee Minho? Can't take a guess? Well, it's sure as hell not hate that's for sure. But one tiny- scratch that one big ass problem, nobody knows I'm gay. Not my friends, not Minho... and most importantly not my parents. If my parents found out I was gay, they would most certantily kill me. They think being gay is disgusting, and that every boy should love a girl, and a girl should love a boy. That's why they don't like Minho that much. Because Minho, is very open about his sexuality. But, I don't know why I can't just tell my friends, because Changbin and Felix are in a relationship. I don't know. Oh, now I know why. Because my school is pretty fucking homophobic! I wish that I can just have very loving and supporting parents, with a school who is open minded, and just be happy with Minho.**

**I walked inside my school, with a blank face, I don't like smiling in a school, that's just a welcoming sign for bullies. I walk over to my locker, and then I see Jeongin walk over to me with a bright smile on his face, I don't know how that kid can just smile in this school**

**"Jisung, did you get the notes done for Mrs Kim?" He asked me and I nodded**

**"Yeah? Why? Were you too busy staring at Seungmin again?" I ask and he looked down at the ground blushing**

**"S-shut up, and please give me the notes." He stuttered and I laugh at him, and I ruffle his hair, and I grab the notes from my backpack**

**"Okay, give these back to me after class, okay?" I say and he nods and he takes my two paged notes and walks off and I sigh 'Great, how am I supposed to study?' I thought**

**"So, Jisung, did the kid give you trouble?" I hear Minho ask me as I was opening my locker**

**"Psh, he just wanted my English notes." I say and I grabbed my books from my locker**

**"Did you hear about Seungmin, Jeongin, and Hyunjin being in a polyamorus relationship?" He asked me as I shut my locker door and I look over at him with this look**

**"Really? Since when?" I ask as we started walking and he shrugged**

**"I don't know, that's just what Hyunjin said to me." He told me and I nodded and I look over at Minho and I stare at his gorgeous features, like his plump lips, his beautiful brown eyes that have stars in them every time I look at them, his kissable nose, his smile, it's just he's the most perfect person I've ever seen "Hello?? Earth to Han Jisung." Minho says snapping his fingers in my face, bringing me out of my thoughts**

**"What? Huh?" I ask and he giggled which made my face tint pink a little**

**"You spaced out for a second there." He says and I nodded**

**"Sorry." I mutter**

**"Jisung, your face is red, are you sick?" Minho asked me as he felt my face and forehead**

**"Uhh, yeah a little cold." I say fake coughing**

**"Jisung, you need to take care of yourself and not force yourself to come to school." He told me and I nodded**

**"I'll take note of that." I say, and I hear the bell ring... great first period**

**"I'll see ya, in second period, okay?" Minho asked me and I nodded**

**"Yeah, but first I'm gonna have to get my notes from Jeongin, so make sure to save my seat for me." I say to him and he chuckled and nodded**

**"Anything for my prince." He says and I felt my heart start pounding, and I chuckled**

**"S-shut up." I stutter, damn it, I wasn't supposed to stutter and Minho chuckled and squished my cheeks**

**"Cute." He says and I slap his hands away and I ran off to my first period, so I wasn't late. Ugh, what is Lee Minho doing to me?**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 1 of my first ever bxb fanfic!!!**

**How was it???**

**Some of the lyrics to the chapter titles have nothing to do with the chapters at all, it's just I wanted to put them haha!**

**I'LL TAKE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, BECAUSE I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOING WITH BXB FANFICS!!!**

**DON'T BE SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


End file.
